One Summer
by Virtual Sweetie
Summary: Rory just wanted a summer to escape her problems in Stars Hollow. Instead she got more than she bargained for... (Trory)
1. Anywhere But Here

****

Summary: Rory just wanted a summer to escape her problems in Stars Hollow. Instead she got more than she bargained for... (Trory)

****

Spoilers: Anything up to and including I Can't Get Started (Season 2 finale)

****

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of the characters. They are the property of Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

****

Author's Note: I know I haven't completed certain other stories, but I just reached a point where I have no idea where I want those stories to go. So yeah, in an attempt to restore some Trory faith in me, I decided to start up a new story where season 2 leaves off...

****

Chapter 1 - Anywhere But Here

Rory Gilmore stared blankly at the plane ticket in front of her. For now it held the answer to her problems, the key to her sanity. She was going crazy in Stars Hollow, becoming paranoid that Dean would find out about her indiscretion with Jess.

It was three days after the kiss, and Rory was sitting in the middle of the chaotic airport in Hartford. In a few mere minutes, she'd be boarding the charter plane to Washington D.C., where she would accompany Paris as her vice president to the conference. Rory wasn't originally planning to go, but after kissing Jess, she hastily made her decision.

Jess. Her mind had been focused on him a lot lately. Thoughts of him weighed down on her heavily. She was never willing to admit it before, but now she had to face the fact that she had feelings for him. Feelings that emerged when she saw him come back to Stars Hollow, back into her life. Feelings that caused her to kiss him with so much passion, feelings that were more intense than she ever felt before.

And then there was Dean.

Boyfriend Dean. Supportive Dean. Dean who didn't deserve to have his girlfriend cheat on him and lie to him.

God Rory felt so guilty. She was thisclose to telling him the truth before leaving for the airport when he surprised her with a beautiful locket with their pictures in it and _I Love You_ engraved in the back. And she lost her nerve. She honestly tried. She wanted to say "I'm sorry, but I don't deserve this." But the look in his eyes, pleading for her to take the locket... In some ways, Rory supposed he knew that she had some feelings for Jess. But having feelings for someone else wasn't the same as acting on those feelings. So now she wore his locket all the whilst thinking of Jess.

Rory looked down at her watch. Five minutes until boarding time. But not soon enough. She stared down at her watch, focusing intently on the second hand, which seemed to be mocking her. _Tick_. _Tick_... _Tick_. _Tick_. Was it possible that time was going any slower? Rory sighed, leaned back and closed her eyes. She willed the world to go away, for her problems to be rid of. It was only then that her ears perked up to the yelling Paris seemed to be doing into her cell phone. Rory peeked an eye open, and glanced over at Paris who was talking animatedly into the phone.

"What do you mean it's cancelled? I just talked to the organizer yesterday!" Paris barked. She listened intently to the response through the phone, before going into another tirade. "Well maybe someone should've told Mr. Keller that greasy hamburgers and oily fries cause high cholesterol before he had that heart attack." With an angry sigh she hung up the phone and turned to Rory.

"It cancelled. The conference is cancelled."

Rory's eyes snapped open.

"What do you mean it's cancelled? It can't be cancelled," Rory said, panic setting through her. She couldn't go back to Stars Hollow, not right now. This trip was supposed to be her lifeline, something that would allow her to clear her head of the whole Jess/Dean situation.

"Mr. Keller, who organized the whole event, is in the hospital. They can't get anyone on short notice, so they cancelled it," Paris said bitterly. "So now I'm going to be forced to spend the summer in the Hamptons, cooped up in the summer house with my parents bickering from dusk til dawn."

"And I have to go back home," Rory said gloomily. Paris shot her a suspicious look.

"And how's that a problem? I thought you loved the whole whoopee-I-live-in-a-small-town-and-you-don't thing?" Paris asked sarcastically, as she took a dejected seat beside Rory.

"I just don't want to go back," Rory replied firmly.

"Fine, no more questions," Paris conceded. She leaned back, and let out a frustrated sigh. "I really don't want to be stuck in that house without anyone to talk to. Both Madeline and Louise are supposed to be heading there with their families, but not until later this month," Paris frowned. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Why don't you come with me?" she asked Rory.

Rory was a bit taken aback at first, as she thought of the ramifications that came with the offer.

"The Hamptons, huh?" Rory asked, a bit hesitant.

"Why not?" Paris questioned. "You already have a whole summer's wardrobe packed with you, and you wouldn't have to go back home," she replied.

Rory thought about it for a moment. Paris did have a point. She did have everything she needed with her, and she wouldn't have to go back to Stars Hollow and face up to her current situation. A smile began to form on her face.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked.

____________________________________________

Sorry that was kinda short, but I had to get some of the logistics out of the way. Unlike some of my other stories, I actually know where this one's going... More to come soon.


	2. Under the Umbrella Tree

****

Summary: Rory just wanted a summer to escape her problems in Stars Hollow. Instead she got more than she bargained for... (Trory)

****

Spoilers: Anything up to and including I Can't Get Started (Season 2 finale)

****

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of the characters. They are the property of Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

****

Author's Note: I know I haven't completed certain other stories, but I just reached a point where I have no idea where I want those stories to go. So yeah, in an attempt to restore some Trory faith in me, I decided to start up a new story where season 2 leaves off...

****

Chapter 2 - Under the Umbrella Tree

Tristan DuGrey let out a deep sigh as he checked the time on his watch for the millionth time that hour. He was bored.

Here he was, sitting poolside at the country club that resided near his parents' summer house, with nothing to do. He could take a swim, but that would be what, the third swim he's had in three hours?

He'd been at the country club since lunch, for the family meeting where he was welcomed back into the fold by his mother and his father, as well as his two older brothers and one younger sister. His parents thought that Tristan should be grateful. Grateful that they pulled him out of the horrible military school, and back into society. But Tristan didn't really care. He would've gladly spent a summer in North Carolina, just to be away from the "warm and comforting" summer home that Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey recently purchased and didn't plan on staying in. Instead, the summer home was to be left to their children while they jet-setted around the world, taking in exotic locales.

It's not that Tristan didn't want to spend time with his brothers and sister. It's just that he felt like he hardly knew them at all. So much had changed following the safe fiasco. So while his siblings decided to head back to the house, he stayed behind. And he was now bored out of his mind.

Absolutely nothing, rather no one, interesting came along the whole time Tristan was there. He decided that this summer he needed a summer fling. A complete one eighty from last summer's self-imposed exile, when he spent the summer glooming about Rory Gilmore.

Huh. It'd been quite awhile since he thought of her. He remembered the days when she was all that consumed his mind. She had always been a challenge to him. She didn't fall to her knees, or cave in like all the other girls. She fought against it. She drove him crazy. She made him completely infatuated with her.

But now he was over it. He accepted the fact that she could never love him. No one could. The bitter lifestyle he grew up in was just too much. Tristan remembered when he thought Rory could save him from the cruel world of Hartford society. That she would make him a better person. But military school made him realize that not only did he fit into the societal world, but he _belonged_ to it. Nothing or no one could change him. It was simply too late.

Tristan snapped out of his thoughts, as reality came into focus. He stared across the pool, and at the gorgeous figure that stood underneath the umbrella shaped tree. Her back was to him, but Tristan had a great view of the assets she possessed. Tristan lowered his sunglasses, licked his lips, and prepared to make his whole summer more interesting.

Just as he was about to get out of the lounge chair, she turned around.

Life was just one cruel joke to Tristan DuGrey.

***

Rory could almost laugh. If it wasn't so terribly ironic, she would've laughed her ass off. She went to the Hamptons with Paris to get away from her problems, not to create new ones. But instead, she found herself staring across the pool and into Tristan DuGrey's blue eyes.

Their eyes immediately locked. Memories from their last encounter were still fresh in Rory's mind.

_"So I might kiss you goodbye..."_

She unconsciously licked her lips, as she remembered the one kiss they did share, way back on the piano bench. 

_"...but your boyfriend's watching."_

They chalked it up to a bad night, both of them fresh from a recent break-up. He called her odd, she thanked him, he whispered back, and they kissed. For one quiet moment, she kissed him back, then she cried and ran away.

_"Take care of yourself..."_

Her eyes were brimmed with tears when he said this. Even though they hadn't always gotten along, their morning banters were somewhat comforting in the cold halls of Chilton.

_"...Mary."_

A smile. She hated that name. But she thought that it would be the last time she'd ever hear him call her that. Until today, that is.

"Mary," he said, his voice filling the silence.

Rory was so caught up in her thoughts, that she hadn't realized that Tristan had walked all the way around the pool, and was now standing beside her.

"Seven months in military school, and you've already forgotten my name?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd never forget... Rory," he said softly.

Rory's mouth went dry, and shivers ran down her back. He looked good, she'd give him that. He was a bit more tan than the last time she saw him, and that tan somehow seemed to enhance his muscles and tight abs. His hair was a bit longer than she remembered, and stuck out at many different angles.

"I thought they would've made you shave your head at military school," she observed, breaking the silence.

"Well it's different when you have a father donating piles of money to the school so that you don't look bad for any family portraits," Tristan admitted.

"So since you didn't have to cut your hair, you decided to go all out and make it into a Chiapet?" Rory teased. Tristan let out a soft chuckle.

"Chiapet? That's a new one. Usually girls love to run their hands through this," he said pointing to his hair. "So what are you doing here in the Hamptons? I never would've figured you as a summer house type of gal."

"Paris and I were supposed to go to a conference in DC as student government reps from Chilton," Rory explained. "The conference was cancelled, Paris was mad, she invited me to spend the summer with her, so here I am."

"You're voluntarily spending the summer with Paris?" Tristan asked, raising an eyebrow. He let out a low whistle. "Things must have really changed after I left."

"I'll say," Rory said. "You might even call Paris and I *gasp* friends."

"So what else is new with you? Still seeing the bag boy?" Tristan asked, instantly regretting his question. The smile on Rory's face suddenly vanished, and instead she looked somewhat uncertain.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said softly.

Tristan took a closer look at her. He caught a glimpse of the locket she was wearing. Dean probably gave it to her. But she wasn't happy-go-lucky with Dean anymore. Tristan could tell. Something else was coming in between them.

"I know things haven't always been great between us," Tristan began. "But maybe this summer could change all that. How bout dinner tonight?" he asked.

"As in a date?" Rory asked as she looked up at him, her face still the paradigm of uncertainty. Tristan shook his head.

"Not a date," he confirmed. "Just two... acquaintances catching up." She still looked unsure, but Rory began nodding her head.

"See you tonight," she said with a small smile.

***

As Tristan began to walk away, he silently berated himself.

Rory had some strange affect on him. No matter how determined he was to prove to himself that he was over her, she changed his mind in a matter of seconds. And now they were going out for dinner... just as sort-of friends.

The summer just began to get more interesting for Tristan DuGrey.


	3. Mirror, Mirror

****

Summary: Rory just wanted a summer to escape her problems in Stars Hollow. Instead she got more than she bargained for... (Trory)

**Spoilers:** Season 3 spoilers are used in here, so **BEWARE**. LOL.

****

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of the characters. They are the property of Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

****

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! Lots of reviews usually make me write faster... *hint hint* Hehe. Sorry for the delay. Went on vacation for a couple of weeks right after the last update, then when I came home I got caught up with some school stuff, problems with friends, work stuff, etc. But I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote a chapter. So woo. Oh, and if anyone actually cares, an update to Walking Away is coming up soon. I promise!

****

Chapter 3 - Mirror, Mirror

Rory stared at her reflection in the mirror. It hadn't changed much physically, yet she felt so much more different. She was a different girl than she was, say a year ago. A year ago she never would have thought of ever cheating on Dean. They were so young, so much in love. The day he came for her at Chilton... It seemed so long ago.

It was now early evening, and Rory was getting ready for her non-date with Tristan. She still wasn't quite sure why she agreed to go out with him tonight, but the prospect of staying in and reading a book didn't look too appetizing to her. The thought of books reminded her of Jess, and remembering Jess made her remember what a horrible person she was. Paris had already left for a dinner with her parents, something she dreaded all afternoon.

"I could just imagine it now. All pleasantries through the appetizers, but come dessert, all hell will break loose. Oh why oh why didn't I just add that extra zero?" Paris grumbled before she had left Rory alone in the guest bedroom.

Rory's thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. Since no one else was in the house, she reached over to end table and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Gellar residence," she answered.

"Rory?" a voice asked.

"Mom?" Rory replied, clutching the phone to her ear. She knew she forgot to do something as important as calling her mom and letting her know about the change in her summer plans.

"Yes I'm here. Here in Stars Hollow, that is. But that doesn't explain why I'm here and you're there when I know perfectly well that your conference in DC was cancelled," Lorelai replied. "So explain, dear daughter, before I get in my car and drive all the way to the Hamptons to kill you. They would greatly frown upon that, I'm sure."

"I'm so, so, so sorry I forgot to call you," Rory replied meekly. "But it happened so suddenly. How'd you find out anyways?"

"Paris called me," Lorelai answered. "But I'm still waiting. Why aren't you here at home with me?" Lorelai asked, her voice serious.

"It's just that..." Rory's voice trailed off. She was so ashamed of her indiscretion with Jess that she hadn't even told her mom, her best friend in the whole world.

"Why aren't you here suffering through the Gilmore Friday dinners with me? Why are you living it up while I'm stuck at the inn all day listening to Michele whine about how Sookie tricked him into eating fourteen, that's right count 'em, fourteen blueberries in his pancakes that morning?" Lorelai interrupted, her tone of voice lighthearted. Rory sighed with relief.

"You had me going there for a moment," she commented.

"Thanks," Lorelai said proudly. "I call it my 'angry mommy' voice."

"So it's okay if I spend the summer with Paris here?"

"Sure thing babe. Just remember to call me the next time you decide to run off to a holiday destination filled with the rich and the famous. So did you see P. Diddy yet?"

"I promise. And no," Rory said.

"So whatcha up to?" Lorelai asked.

"Just getting ready to go to dinner," Rory answered. "With a friend," she added hastily as an afterthought.

"Sounds fun. Much more fun than anything going on here. I'm bo-o-o-red," Lorelai whined.

"Stars Hollow can't be that boring," Rory countered. "There's got to be something interesting going on."

"Well, now that you mention it..." Lorelai said, her voice full of mischief.

"Do you know something you're not telling me?" Rory asked.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said gleefully.

"Something more exciting than Michele eating fourteen blueberries?"

"Oh, definitely not as exciting as that, but exciting nonetheless."

"Spill."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so."

"You're mean."

"I know," Lorelai said with a laugh. "But I guess I tortured you long enough."

"So what's the news?" she asked.

"You and Jess are just friends, right?" Lorelai asked.

"You know that we are," Rory said with a sigh, as she remembered the kiss one more time.

"Good, because if you have any other feelings for him whatsoever, cover your ears dear child," Lorelai instructed. Rory's heart took a dive.

"Wh-What's going on with Jess?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"He found himself a new playmate," Lorelai revealed. "You know that new girl Gypsy hired? Shannon or Shane or whatever? Caught them playing tonsil hockey outside of Luke's after work."

Rory's eyes widened in shock, and she dropped the phone.

"Rory? Rory are you there?" she could hear Lorelai's faint voice coming from the phone on the floor. Silently, Rory picked up the phone, and gently placed it back in its cradle. Then she walked over to the side of the end table and disconnected the phone.

She slowly walked back to the dresser and stared at the mirror once more. Tears were threatening to spill, but Rory refused to let them fall. 

***

Tristan glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He could almost laugh at his reflection. Ever since Rory mentioned it, he decided his hair had gotten a bit out of control. So his first stop after the country club was the hairdresser's. As he took a closer in the mirror, he realized he was only a reflection of who he used to be.

The Chiapet hair was gone. He was a mirror image of his sophomore year self physically, but inside it was a whole different story. Sophomore year Tristan was cocky, and had a cool air of perfection perpetually floating around him. He had to be the center of attention, the main attraction, God's gift to women. But after that one summer... The summer he spent in his self-imposed exile, it was supposed to change him. He thought that he needed to fight the person he was destined to be in order to get Rory. He didn't want to be someone she despised anymore.

But then junior year started, and he saw her. Rory. She was sitting alone on their bench. The bench where they once formed a tentative friendship. And of course she was reading. She hadn't seen him, but as Tristan watched her, he couldn't take it anymore. She was happy, and he was miserable. He began to realize that his intention to change himself, wasn't for his own benefit, but for hers. He wanted her to care that he was changing. But as he watched her, a small playful smile on her face as she read, he just grew angry with everything and just stopped caring. He fell in the wrong crowd and let nature take its course.

And then military school happened. Tristan forced himself to forget about Rory, and for awhile it worked. The emotional turmoil he was feeling slowly faded away, and he realized that the person he was fighting to become was the person he already was. Tristan realized that no matter how hard he tried, he was still who he was, and nothing, or rather no one, would change that. Not even Rory.

And as hard as he tried to convince himself that Rory didn't matter to him, today happened. One of life's cruel twists. It was as if someone up there was having a good laugh at Tristan's expense. He thought that seeing her again would bring him some closure, and he'd finally be able to move on with his life. But instead, he realized that seeing Rory again brought back that one little ounce of hope that he still had in him, that she would somehow save him from who he truly was.

***

Ding dong.

The doorbell. Rory was still up in her room, staring at her reflection. Her eyes looked lifeless and dull. She supposed it was too late to cancel dinner with Tristan, since he had already gone to all the trouble of coming to pick her up.

She wanted to go downstairs and open the door, but yet she couldn't will herself to move. She'd been frozen in front of the mirror since she hung up on her mom.

What was wrong with her? She wasn't supposed to care about Jess - not like this anyways. She was supposed to be happy with Dean.

Ding dong.

The thought of Jess and another girl... It made her angry. How dare he? How dare he come back to Stars Hollow, back to her, confuse her like this, then make out with some other girl?

Ding dong.

But then there was Dean. He didn't deserve any of this. He played the part of the loving boyfriend, and Rory took it for granted. She allowed herself to feel things for Jess.

Ding dong.

She was too confused right now. A part of her wanted to confront Jess, and a part of her wanted to confess to Dean. But of course she wasn't in the place to do that in the moment. But most of all, she wanted that doorbell to shut up.

Ding dong.

Rory snapped back to reality and uprooted herself from her spot in the mirror. She hurried down the stairs and furiously opened the door to find Tristan standing there, holding a bouquet of roses.

He looked at her in surprise.

"Is there something wrong Rory?" he asked, as he took a step towards her.

She glanced from his face, down to the roses again, and back to his face. His eyes questioned her, full of genuine concern. And without thinking, she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him closer.

Tristan's mouth opened in surprise, but before he could say anything, Rory pulled his head towards hers and covered his mouth with hers. It took Tristan a moment to react, but he soon found himself kissing her back. His arms found their way around Rory's tiny waist, as he pulled her closer to him. She responded by kissing him harder, deepening the already intense kiss.

And as quickly as it began, it ended. Reality set in as Rory pulled away and broke out of Tristan's strong arms. He looked at her, his face in shock, one that probably mirrored the look she had on her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she whispered, and before Tristan could say anything, Rory darted up the stairs back to her room, tears streaming down her face.


End file.
